goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Osborne goes to the Naughty Log
Characters Daniel Osborne - Dave Daniel Osborne's Dad - Diesel Daniel Osborne's Mom - Sallie Plot Inspired by Keaton Family on the Supernanny Fanon Transcript Daniel Osborne's Dad: "Daniel Osborne, don't say a bad word to me. Say it again and you will be going on the Naughty Log." Daniel Osborne: "Oh, you son of a bitch!" Daniel Osborne's Dad: "Let's go, you're gonna sit on the Naughty Log." Osborne's Dad deposits Daniel Osborne on the Naughty Log and confiscates his Boohbah Zing Zing Zingbah plush toy Daniel Osborne: "You are a donkey." Daniel Osborne's Dad: "I don't want those bad words because they hurt other people's feelings. Now you have to stay here for 4 minutes. Now your Zing Zing Zingbah is in toy jail!" Daniel Osborne: "No! Donkey is a big thumbs up!!!!!!" Osborne's Dad leaves Daniel Osborne on the Naughty Log Osborne escapes from the Naughty Log and darts into his Dad's bedroom and watches Boohbah Comfy Armchair VHS on TV Osborne's Dad uses a screwdriver to unlock the door and enters the room Daniel Osborne's Dad: "Why does Daniel Osborne always try to escape from the Naughty Log every time? It is so exhausting." Daniel Osborne's Dad: "Hey. You cannot watch Boohbah. I am asking you to sit back down on the Naughty Log." Osborne's Dad turns off the TV, confiscates Daniel Osborne's Boohbah: Comfy Armchair VHS and puts Daniel Osborne back on the Naughty Log Osborne takes the said VHS out of the "Toy Time-out Box" returns to his Dad's room, inserts the VHS into the video tape door and continues watching what he is watching Daniel Osborne's Dad: "Daniel Osborne, when I say 'no video,' I mean 'no video,' now let's go back to the Naughty Log." Osborne's Dad confiscates the VHS and puts Daniel Osborne back on the Naughty Log and walks away Osborne returns to his Dad's room and continues watching the Boohbah VHS on TV Daniel Osborne's Dad: "Daniel Osborne, I'm not kidding. You still need to stay in timeout." Osborne's Dad confiscates Daniel Osborne's Boohbah VHS, locks it in the portable safe, and puts Daniel Osborne back on the Naughty Log Osborne leaves the Naughty Log and tosses the safe containing his VHS to the ground safe remains unbroken Daniel Osborne: "I will choose another video to watch my show." Osborne quickly grabs his Boohbah: Big Windows VHS out of the drawer and dashes into his Dad's bedroom, inserts the VHS into the videotape door and watches it on TV Osborne's Dad is on his computer checking his e-mail Daniel Osborne's Dad: "I wonder what he is doing right now." Taylor Jolicoeur: "Let's check your room again." Osborne's Dad and Taylor Jolicoeur walk into his Dad's room Taylor Jolicoeur: "Daniel Osborne, you are currently in timeout. There is no need to watch Boohbah. Come back right now. I am not joking nor playing games with you." Osborne throws a pillow at Taylor Jolicoeur Taylor Jolicoeur: "Daniel Osborne! You do not throw a pillow at me! That is not acceptable. Now your timeout is automatically 8 minutes long! Go back to the Naughty Log immediately! Now that is the second Boohbah video that needs to be in the safe!" Osborne's Dad confiscates Daniel Osborne's Boohbah video and locks it in the safe Jolicoeur puts Daniel Osborne back onto the Naughty Log and walks away Osborne gets out of the Naughty Log once more and picks up his Boohbah: Snowman VHS, dashes back into his Dad's room, inserts the VHS into the videotape door and begins watching it on TV Osborne's Dad enters the room once more Daniel Osborne's Dad: "I am going to turn off Boohbah now and I am going to take away all of your Boohbah videos and lock them in the safe." Daniel Osborne: (whines) "BUT I WANT TO WATCH BOOHBAH!" Daniel Osborne's Dad: "Too bad. You have lost them all for the whole day. Sorry." Daniel Osborne: "No one likes you, Stinky Butt!" Daniel Osborne's Dad: "YOU KNOW WHAT DANIEL OSBORNE? YOU'RE STAYING ON THAT LOG FOR 12 MINUTES FOR TALKING MEAN TO ME!!!!! Osborne grabs his Dad's hair Daniel Osborne's Dad: "DO NOT PULL MY HAIR DANIEL OSBORNE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Daniel Osborne Gets Grounded Category:All Daniel Osborne Deserves